Classes
There are many classes in A Legend's Legacy, all suitable towards a specific type of fighting skill. What also supports a class is a certain race. Visit Races for more info. 'Warrior' Warriors are the brute force of any raid, being highly adept melee warriors and close quartes combatants. They fill the role of Tank or damage in any raid. Warriors utilize high amounts of health and plate armour, as well as a resource known as adrenaline. Higher amounts of adrenaline allow the use of more powerful attacks. A Warrior can specialize in Attack, which is a brutal dual wielding DPS and bleeds, Strength, which is the pure damage tree using two handed weapons and pure damage, and Defence, allowing the Warrior to be brutally tough against any onslaught. Druid Druids are a very versatile class. They have better abilities in potion creation and shape shifting, giving them an edge with different creatures. Their different forms are perfect for many roles such as damage, healing, and regeneration and rezzing. They also have a wide host of other abilities that can change any outcome. Who can argue with turning into a dragon for a brief moment? Hunter Hunters have a better agility rating and excel using long range melee and thrown multi-hit weapons, as well as many guns. They are better at Hunting, and have a wide array of special tactics such as revealing hidden treasure and extended sight. They also serve as excellent scouts, and are very good at tracking as well, benefiting as a great solo character. Mage Mages are excellent in the array of spells. However, when becoming a mage, you can only choose one variant of magic tree until you become a Majestic. Mages deal incredible amounts of AoE and DPS damage with their spells. They have the most mana at level 100. They have low armor and health, but their ability lies in their spells' secondary abilities. Paladin/Necromancer Paladins (and Necromancers) are arguably some of the best classes in the game. They can tank, heal, and have a multitude of attacks at their disposal. They can resurrect fallen comrades and themselves. There are many differences however. Paladins are specialized in the Arcane magic tree (until Majestic) and excel in many buffs and resurrection. Necromancers can create their own "small army" and can resurrect themselves as a Lich, from then where they must have someone rez them again. They also excel in the Shadow magic tree. Priest Priests excel in healing, and are very exceptional at it. They also are good at getting rid of buffs, regenerations, and curing of effects. They are definitely a class to be careful with, as they become hard to train. But they have a few tricks up their sleeves... Shaman/Elementalist Shamans and Elementalists are deadly classes. They have either totems or tablets designated for healing the raid and providing other effects. They are both offensive in healing and high burst damage. Differences are shamans use totems, providing strange effects, while Elementalists can create creatures from an element, (you must choose an element, until Majestic) and specialize in removal of effects and their tablets, are for themselves, but can be broken for area of effect abilities. Assassin Assassins are undercover melee attackers that specialize in combos and finishing moves. Their mana can be devoted to use for increased awareness and combos. They have incredible abilites such as assassination, evisceration, and stealth. Ranger Rangers excel in ranged weapons such as bows catapults for the hand. They have good dexterity as well and are very good in dealing multi-attacks and area of effect damage. They are similar to hunters, minus the abilities. However, they have a HIGH boost in range, attacking and killing enemies before they can even react. Warlock Warlocks enslaves denizens from other realms to do their bidding. They have special effects in fear and poisoning, as well as additional effects. They can create stones for many purposes in a raid, and their damage over time, is priceless. Summoner Summoners are the best in creature summoning. They have a big array of animals with huge abilities beneficial to their use and to raids. At even higher levels, some like the Abyssal Denizen, have a wide array of abilities that can benefit any cause. Majestic Mode Once a player reaches Level 100, they have the option to have the gods give them the power of a Majestic. This will give them higher health, mana, and full abilities of that class. However, there is a catch. A player must get up to Level 100 again. (They will still have the same abilities) It will appear as for example: Blade Level 100, Majestic 1. When a player hits Majestic "100", they can reach 2x of what they normally have, and have access to a multitude of attacks.